superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
South Park Season 1 (1997-1998) Credits
EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS [[Trey Parker|'Trey Parker']] [[Matt Stone|'Matt Stone']] EXECUTIVE PRODUCER [[Anne Garefino|'Anne Garefino']] WRITTEN AND DIRECTED BY [[Trey Parker|'Aaron Springer']] EXECUTIVE PRODUCER [[Frank C. Agnone II|'Frank C. Agnone II']] PRODUCERS [[Eric Stough|'Eric Stough']] [[Bruce Howell|'Bruce Howell']] [[Adrien Beard|'Adrien Beard']] CREATED BY [[Trey Parker|'Trey Parker']] [[Matt Stone|'Matt Stone']] PRODUCERS [[Vernon Chatman|'Vernon Chatman']] [[Bill Hader|'Bill Hader']] VOICES [[Don Adams|'Don Adams']] [[Cree Summer|'Cree Summer']] [[Trey Parker|'Trey Parker']] [[Matt Stone|'Matt Stone']] [[Frank Welker|'Frank Welker']] [[Don Francks|'Don Francks']] [[Dan Hennessey|'Dan Hennessey']] [[Maurice LaMarche|'Maurice LaMarche']] [[Holly Berger|'Holly Berger']] [[Townsend Coleman|'Townsend Coleman']] [[Colin Murdock|'Colin Murdock']] [[Kevin M. Richardson|'Kevin M. Richardson']] [[Brian Drummond|'Brian Drummond']] [[Tegan Moss|'Tegan Moss']] [[April Stewart|'April Stewart']] [[Mona Marshall|'Mona Marshall']] [[Adrien Beard|'Adrien Beard']] [[Jennifer Howell|'Jennifer Howell']] [[Jessie Jo Thomas|'Jessie Jo Thomas']] [[Dan Castellaneta|'Dan Castellaneta']] [[Julie Kavner|'Julie Kavner']] [[Nancy Cartwright|'Nancy Cartwright']] [[Yeardley Smith|'Yeardley Smith']] [[Hank Azaria|'Hank Azaria']] [[Harry Shearer|'Harry Shearer']] [[Tom Kenny|'Tom Kenny']] [[Mary Gibbs|'Mary Gibbs']] [[Jim Cummings|'Jim Cummings']] [[John Goodman|'John Goodman']] [[Val Bettin|'Val Bettin']] [[Frank Oz|'Frank Oz']] [[Jim Carrey|'Jim Carrey']] [[Robin Williams|'Robin Williams']] [[Catherine O'Hara|'Catherine O'Hara']] [[Vincent Price|'Vincent Price']] [[June Foray|'June Foray']] [[Bruce Willis|'Bruce Willis']] [[Bill Fagerbakke|'Bill Fagerbakke']] [[Tom Jay|'Tom Jay']] [[Carey Burton|'Carey Burton']] [[Rodger Bompass|'Rodger Bompass']] [[Clancy Brown|'Clancy Brown']] [[Tim Curry|'Tim Curry']] [[Ross Bagdasrian|'Ross Bagdasrian']] [[Jerry Orbach|'Jerry Orbach']] [[Davies Ogden Stiees|'Davies Ogden Stiees']] [[Angela Lansbury|'Angela Lansbury']] [[Steve Marvin|'Steve Marvin']] [[John Ratzenberger|'John Ratzenberger']] [[Peter Cullen|'Peter Cullen']] [[Arnold Schwarzenegger|'Arnold Schwarzenegger']] ORIGINAL MUSIC [[Jamie Dunlap|'Jamie Dunlap']] SOUTH PARK THEME SONG: ORIGINAL MUSIC BY [[Primus|'Primus']] ADDITIONAL MUSIC WRITTEN AND PERFORMED BY [[Trey Parker|'Trey Parker']] [[Bruce Howell|'Bruce Howell']] [[Matt Stone|'Matt Stone']] LINE PRODUCER [[Daryl Sancton|'Daryl Sancton']] DIRECTORS OF ANIMATION [[Jack Shih|'Jack Shih']] [[Jenny Yu|'Jenny Yu']] EDITOR [[Gian Ganziano|'Gian Ganziano']] ADDITIONAL EDITOR [[David List|'David List']] ASSISTANT EDITOR [[Nate Pellettieri|'Nate Pellettieri']] LEAD TECHNICAL DIRECTOR [[Wonnie Ro|'Wonnie Ro']] KEY ANIMATOR [[Andrew B. Rhoades|'Andrew B. Rhoades']] ANIMATORS [[Andy Arett|'Andy Arett']] [[Oliver De Guia|'Oliver De Guia']] [[Lesley Hur|'Lesley Hur']] [[Neil Ishimine|'Neil Ishimine']] [[Dave Koch|'Dave Koch']] [[Jason Lopez|'Jason Lopez']] [[John Luciano|'John Luciano']] [[Scott Oberholtzer|'Scott Oberholtzer']] [[Megan Prazenica|'Megan Prazenica']] [[Nora Quinn|'Nora Quinn']] [[Edgar Tellez|'Edgar Tellez']] TECHNICAL DIRECTORS [[Kristian Boeker|'Kristian Boeker']] [[Brian Carter|'Brian Carter']] [[Nicole Fillatrault|'Nicole Fillatrault']] [[John Kujawa|'John Kujawa']] [[Peder Lester|'Peder Lester']] [[Byron Lopez|'Byron Lopez']] [[Bruna Menezes White|'Bruna Menezes White']] [[Will Meyer|'Will Meyer']] [[Daniel Patao|'Daniel Patao']] [[Johnny Sweeney|'Johnny Sweeney']] [[Christina Yeung|'Christina Yeung']] PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR [[John Hansen|'John Hansen']] A PRINCE [[Mark Munley|'Mark Munley']] PRODUCTION COORDINATOR [[Ben Paine|'Ben Paine']] STORYBOARD ARTISTS [[Annisa Zulkarnain|'Annisa Zulkarnain']] CHARACTER AND BACKGROUND DESIGNERS [[Greg Postma|'Greg Postma']] [[Tony Postma|'Tony Postma']] [[Keo Thongkham|'Keo Thongkham']] [[Sarah Soh|'Sarah Soh']] [[Natasha Kline|'Natasha Kline']] SOUND ENGINEER [[Lydia Quidilla|'Lydia Quidilla']] SOUND EDITOR [[D.A. Young|'D.A. Young']] C.T.O. [[David Lenna|'David Lenna']] C.I.O. [[J.J. Franzen|'J.J. Franzen']] CHIEF ENGINEER [[Vernon Harveaux|'Vernon Harveaux']] SENIOR PIPELINE DEVELOPER [[Tory Hoke|'Tory Hoke']] PIPELINE DEVELOPER [[Mark Dietel|'Mark Dietel']] PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT [[Kirstin Moser|'Kirstin Moser']] ASSISTANT PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT [[Steve Neuvenheim|'Steve Neuvenheim']] ASSOCIATE PRODUCERS [[Jack Zegarski|'Jack Zegarski']] [[Gary Martinez|'Gary Martinez']] PRODUCTION MANAGER [[Elyse Ramsdell|'Elyse Ramsdell']] OFFICE MANAGER [[Tina Middleton|'Tina Middleton']] ASSISTANT PRODUCTION COORDINATOR [[David Brown|'David Brown']] PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS [[Michael Ponterotto|'Michael Ponterotto']] [[Ben Rosen|'Ben Rosen']] [[Skylar T. Stone|'Skylar T. Stone']] LIP SYNC ARTIST [[James Dion|'James Dion']] [[Anthony Sant'Anselmo|'Anthony Sant'Anselmo']] [[Jonathan Robert|'Jonathan Robert']] [[Brian Gabriel|'Brian Gabriel']] [[Eddie Alvarado|'Eddie Alvarado']] MAIN TITLE DESIGN BY [[Imaginary Forces|'Imaginary Forces']] MUSIC CLEARANCE [[Sessing Music Services|'Sessing Music Services']] DEVELOPED BY [[Brian Graden|'Brian Graden']] TITLE DESIGN BY ' Brain King' TITLES AND OPTICALS [[Buena Vista Imaging|'Buena Vista Imaging']] SPECIAL THANKS [[Deborah Liebling|'Deborah Liebling']] [[Kevin Morris|'Kevin Morris']] [[Cynthia Z. Malone|'Cynthia Z. Malone']] [[Tim Cannella|'Tim Cannella']] [[Key Code Media, Inc.|'Key Code Media, Inc.']] [[Waves Audio|'Waves Audio']] CORBIS IMAGES CORBIS MOTION © Steve Boyle/CORBIS © John Fedele/Blend Images/CORBIS © Adrianna Williams/CORBIS © Jim Craigmyle/CORBIS © Patrik Giardino/CORBIS VERY SPECIAL THANKS [[Denon|'Denon']] [[Fender|'Fender']] [[Line 6|'Line 6']] [[Tama|'Tama']] [[Zildjian|'Zildjian']] This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. IATSE © 1997 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. All Rights Reserved PRODUCED BY [[Walt Disney Television Animation|'Walt Disney Television Animation']] Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Comedy Central